


［贱虫］我老婆每天都在担心人设崩塌（脏话＋羞耻PLAY＋高潮失禁＋SP）

by Degenerate_TH



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideypool Big Bang 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degenerate_TH/pseuds/Degenerate_TH
Relationships: Spideypool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	［贱虫］我老婆每天都在担心人设崩塌（脏话＋羞耻PLAY＋高潮失禁＋SP）

Wade抱着Peter走出了酒吧，天已经黑了，怀里的人不知怎么的醒了，一双湿漉漉的狗狗眼直勾勾的盯着他。Wade被盯的有些不自在，正要开口，对方却说话了：  
“老公……”少年特有的软糯的声音，混杂了醉酒后微微上调的尾音，沙哑的声音，格外的勾人。Wade，这声“老公”叫的裆下一紧，托着Peter肩膀的手抓紧了点。他现在算是明白了，怀里的人绝对已经醉得神志不清了。  
男孩蜷缩在男人怀里，面色酡红，见自家恋人一直不说话，眼睛眨巴眨巴好像哭了似的：“老公……老公……你别生气好不好……我不是故意骗你的……”  
“F\uck”Wade忍不住又骂了一声娘，试问一下，一个长的那么好看的男孩子叫你老公，还缩在你怀里四处点火，这谁顶得住啊！！！  
强忍住当街把人上了的冲动，Wade想把人放下来，毕竟他已经被撩的起了反应，要是再继续把人抱着，指不定要出什么事♂故♂。  
结果倒好，Peter一下子抱住了对方的腰，双眼蒙上一层水雾，带着哭腔出声：“Wade……老公……我错了，你不要丢下我……”  
Wade当即倒抽一口凉气，他感觉Peter的手肘好像已经快要碰到他的老二了。  
“好的，你赢了。”Wade在心里无奈的想着，又将人抱起来，轻声哄着：“哥没有不要你，哥要你的。”  
Peter水光潋滟的眸子带着点不相信的看着他：“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”Wade加快了脚步，他现在只想快点回到家，然后好好的干上自家甜心一个晚上，让他知道勾引他的后果。  
“那……老公你亲我一下好不好……”Peter显然开始得寸进尺了。  
顶着一张无辜的脸，说的这么勾人的话，还偏偏在大街上，只能看不能吃，这简直就是天大的折磨。Wade快被整疯了，他下身硬的发疼了。可他仍然没有拒绝自家甜心的要求，在对方水蜜桃色的唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水似的吻。要不是他不想个舌吻，是怕来个舌吻就控制不住自己了。  
好不容易将人装进车里，Wade开始纠结是到家了再做，还是直接再车里来个车震，当他终于下定决心选择后者，把罪恶的小黑手伸向坐在副驾驶上的人时，却看到那人安详的睡颜……  
我们的雇佣兵先生内心一万头草泥马奔过，他要疯了，疯了，疯了！！  
但又有什么法子呢，毕竟折腾一天，又喝了那么多酒，Peter也累了，只能带着某个小坏蛋回到家里，抱到床上，替他脱掉一身沾满酒气的衣服，（天知道Wade在做这个事情的时候，在心里默念了多少遍非礼勿视。）又替他掖好被子，又在人脸上落下一个不带情欲的吻，然后带着仍然硬的发疼的下身，去浴室里冲个冷水澡，自行解决。  
而当他冲了冷水澡出来时，却看到自家甜心只穿着一件他的白色衬衫，坐在床上哭的抽抽搭搭的。Wade的衬衫虽然大，但也只是衬衫，只能把该遮住的遮住那么个大概，而那若隐若现的美感，却让Wade忍不住吞了吞口水。  
Peter看到Wade，眼睛似乎亮了一下，站起身来一把扑进Wade怀里，撒娇似的，不满的嘟哝着：“我还以为你把我一个人丢在这里，不要我了。”  
Wade感觉他又硬了……搂着自家甜心的腰，他轻轻舔上男孩的耳珠，将其含入口中。男孩的耳珠被男人温暖的口腔包裹着，耳尖很快就红透了。正当Wade准备进行下一步时，却突然听到男孩的声音，又轻又略带羞涩的一句话，却让他的理智彻底灰飞烟灭。  
Peter说：“老公，你想干我吗？”  
话音刚落的下一秒，Peter整个人就跌进了柔软的大床里，Wade死死压着他，一边在他光洁的脖子上留下一串串红痕，一边对他刚才所说的话做出回应：“想干，当然想干，老公不但想干你，还想干死你。”  
Peter被对方露骨的话挑逗的涨红了脸，一双白嫩的手推搡着对方，腿却十分诚实的环上对方的腰。  
“honey，记住，既然是你邀请我，那等会儿就不要哭着求着让我停下。”Wade的声音仿佛有魔力似的，Peter受到了他的蛊惑，进鬼使神差的点了点头，小声的嗯了一声。  
男人十分色情的用手一颗一颗挑开男孩身上衬衫的扣子，并在解到最后一颗时，轻轻地吻上男孩有些发红的眼角：“最后一颗。”  
随着最后一颗扣子被解开，男孩的整个酮体终于暴露在了空气中，微凉的感觉让他有些失去了安全感，他闭着眼，轻轻抬头向身上男人索求一个吻。  
对方自然是毫不犹豫的满足了他，随着对方的长舌侵入口腔，男孩被这个吻深深的拉入了情欲的漩涡，他几乎喘不过气来，眼角的媚红显得更勾人，双手抱紧了男人的脖子。  
男人被他顺从的样子弄得十分欢喜，一个唇齿交缠的吻结束，他的吻又一路朝下，嘴角，下巴，脖子，锁骨，肩膀，最后他的唇落到他的左胸上，将那小巧玲珑的一粒卷入口中。  
男孩呜咽一声，全身颤栗，却诚实的抬起了胸，好让男人吸的更方便些。  
“小荡妇，你这么淫荡，是不是每天在上班的时候，就想着被老公操啊？”Wade抬起了头，本来小巧玲珑的一粒，已经被吸允的充血胀大，红的仿佛要滴血。  
“没，没有……”男孩连忙否认，眼睛再次蒙上一层晶莹的水雾。  
“没有？”男人的语气里带着几分威胁，一把掐住刚刚已经被弄得充血红肿的乳头。“这里为什么碰了几下就变得那么大了？”男人的手指不断捏揉着，男孩唇指间溢出几声呻吟，便顾不上回答男人的问题了。  
“嗯？”见对方老不回答自己，男人故作生气的狠狠地把娇小的乳头往外一扯。“回答我，荡妇。”  
男孩玩弄的惊叫一声，委委屈屈的出声：“我……我也不知道……啊。”男人又是把乳头狠狠地往外一扯，恶狠狠的说：“你不知道？你连这个都不知道，那你说你是不是荡妇？”  
“我……是……”男孩是生怕他再对自己乳头做出什么事，只能附和道。  
“是什么？”男人嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，得寸进尺。  
“是……荡妇……我是荡妇……”男孩被欺负的眼里噙满了泪珠，却对眼前的人无可奈何。  
转眼间，男人又开始欺负另一粒乳头，右手也抓住了男孩娇小的性器，性器的前端还在吐水，现在被男人抓在手里玩弄，显得可怜极了，而他主人也好不到哪去，红唇微张，全身细细的打着颤儿，眼角隐隐有泪花闪烁。  
“Wade……”男孩儿可怜兮兮的想说些什么，却被男人打断了。  
“叫老公。”男人狠狠咬了他乳头一下，男孩被欺负的发出小猫似的轻喘：“老公……你还生我气吗？”  
男孩乖巧的样子，可爱的紧。男人却顾不上这个，对方不提还好，一提起来，他就想起在酒吧看见的，心中顿时莫名的烦躁，手上加快套弄的的速度，嘴里含着一粒反复允吸着。  
男孩哪经得住这个，本来就快要高潮的他直接哭出了声：“不行……不行……”男人显然看出了他快攀上顶峰，却坏心的堵住了男孩的发泄口，本来就要释放却被深深制住，男孩呜咽一声，哭的抽抽搭搭，求着男人放开。  
“叫声daddy就放开。”男孩听着这个羞耻的要求，干脆死死咬住下唇，打死不同意。两人僵持了一会儿，终究是男人先妥协，他怕再这么耗下去，对方憋坏了身子， 便放开了手。  
男孩的性器因为憋了太久，只能断断续续的吐出些白浊，去正好通通落在男人的小腹上，他有些害羞的别过头去，却听到男人低低的笑声。  
男人不再逗弄他，托起了他的屁股，将他的腿摆成m型，从床头柜的抽屉中拿出凡士林，除抹了点在手上。却只是看着那个可爱的地方，迟迟没有动静，昨天晚上刚刚使用过的穴口还没有消肿，依旧带着点殷红，看起来就像一朵绽放的花。  
男孩似乎也察觉到了对方正在看着，又羞又恼的出声：“要进去，就进去，有什么好看的。”  
“很漂亮。”似乎是没想到会得到这样一个答案，男孩先是愣了愣，随后又羞红了脸。  
“快点……啊！”还没说完的话，一出口就变成了不成调的呻吟，男人有些粗糙的手指带着冰冷的膏体探入了男孩的身体。  
“慢点……”男孩呻吟着，整个身体染上情欲的粉红色。  
“荡妇。”男人调笑似的咒骂了一句，却很诚实地放慢了动作，让手指在男孩体内缓慢的进出着，很快，男孩体内的手指便增加到了三根，而他那刚刚释放完不久的性器，也再一次抬头。  
“啪”男孩的屁股上突然狠狠地挨了一下，他被打的整个身子弓起，轻叫了一声，后穴猛的收缩，死死的绞住了那三根手指。  
“小母狗，被老公打很爽吗？”男人沙哑的嗓音传来。男孩的性器在经过这一下之后，干脆直直地挺立了，男孩被调侃的无地自容，脸上的红晕愈发明显。  
男人看着对方反应如此激烈，干脆来了兴致，抱着男孩的腰，把他翻了个面，让对方娇小的臀高高撅起，三根手指从后穴中退出来，一手死死的抓住男孩的脚踝，一手对着男孩的屁股又是一下。  
“啊……”男孩儿打的呻吟不止，想要逃离，脚踝却被死死抓着，动弹不得，只能挨着一下又一下。  
“今天酒吧那个女人是谁？” 男人的手放在男孩已经粉红的屁股上，似乎只要男孩说了假话，他的巴掌就会毫不犹豫的落下。  
“是……是朋友……”话音刚落，男孩的屁股上又挨了一下。  
“只是朋友，你还投怀送抱的。”男人有些眯起了眼，显然对这个答案十分不满。  
“我错了……”男孩道着歉，然后又被打了一下。  
“下次还敢不敢了？”又一下。  
“我，我……不敢了，再也不敢了！”男孩被打的哭出了声，男人的巴掌却再次落在他的屁股上，而这最后一下，却让男孩攀上了顶峰，白浊落在了床单上。  
男人又搂住了男孩的腰，将他翻过来，男孩却羞的不行，用手挡着脸，打死不肯放开。  
“甜心你可真淫荡……”话一出口Wade就后悔了，因为他的男孩像只受伤的小动物似的，小声啜泣着。  
完了，欺负狠了。  
Wade连忙将人搂进怀里，细声细语的道歉，哄了好久才把人哄好。  
总算可以进行下一步了吧？Wade一手揽着男孩的背，一手握着性器抵在穴口处。  
“哥进去了。”听到这话，男孩报紧男人的脖子，死死咬着下唇，点了点头，随后，因为突然进入体内的异物，痛的脸色煞白。  
男人怜惜地吻上他的眼睑：“放松点，宝贝，你快夹断我了。”男孩照做了，他尽量放松身体，双腿缠上男人的腰，男人见他差不多适应了，别也开始了动作。  
性器在炙热的甬道里进进出出，男孩忍不住张嘴呻吟，双手在男人背上留下一道道红痕，他被干得眼里泛起泪花，一阵一阵的快感席卷而来，他无法思考任何事情，只能随着男人的动作一起，深陷情欲。当男人的性器狠狠撞上那一点时，他抬高了下巴，哭叫着呻吟出声，就像一只濒死的天鹅。他似乎看到男人坏笑了一下，随后便感觉到对方撤出了自己体内，又狠狠地再一次进入，再一次撞在那一点上，这一次。  
男孩死死的咬住了男人的肩膀。  
“叫daddy。”他听到男人的声音，可他依旧倔强地别过头去。可随后，他便被一阵剧烈的快感淹没了——男人正在研磨他的敏感点。这是多大的折磨啊。生理泪水顺着眼角滑下，最终妥协，哭着求饶：“daddy……daddy……不要……不要这样……”  
“good boy。”男人也没再为难他，奖励似的给了他一个吻，唇齿交缠间，对方的味道让他无比安心。  
男人依旧狂风骤雨般的顶弄着，他抱起了男孩，换了个姿势，让他坐在了自己的大腿上。而这个姿势，却让他更加深入，男孩看不见他的脸。一种不安的感觉埋没了他，他哭着喊着，反复念叨着恋人的名字，像个被丢弃的孩子。  
当体内的性器再一次在他的敏感点上研磨时，他感受到了一种奇异的感觉，大脑一片空白，身体中仿佛有什么东西要释放，他的性器高高挺立着，颤抖了几下后，小孔里喷涌出了一股浅黄色的液体，落到了旁边的地板上。  
身后的人突然停止了动作，两人都呆滞了一秒钟之后，才反应过来发生了什么。  
“小母狗被干到失禁了呢。”男人调笑的声音传来。“你说你的下属们知不知道你平时这么淫荡呢？如果他们知道的话，会不会排着队来艹你呢？”随后，他加快了速度，死死的钳住男孩的腰，这激烈的性爱让男孩儿感觉他被钉死在那个性器上，只能破碎的呻吟着，呜咽着，发出一阵阵像小奶猫似的讨好的声音。  
“小荡妇，哥干的你爽不爽？”男孩大脑已经失去了所有的思考能力，他被干的双眼失焦，脱口而出的，是连自己都不知道的淫言乱语。  
“爽……”男孩应和着他。哭得上气不接下气，嫣红的唇瓣，微微张开，来不及咽下的涎水顺着下巴流下来，显得淫靡万分。  
两人的交合处，原本的膏体已经被激烈的性爱碾成了泡沫，小穴周围的一圈都被撞的红肿。  
男孩别过头去与恋人接吻，讨好似的伸出小舌舔着对方嘴唇。农行的嘴唇软软的，甜甜的，简直要让对方溺死在这里面了。  
男人在男孩的脖子上吸允着，留下一个个显眼的草莓印，随后又凑到男孩耳边，蛊惑似的低声说：“明天你去上班，让所有人看到你的脖子，让所有人都看到你是哥的，已经有主了。”  
“嗯……”男孩发出了一声，不知是呻吟还是在答应的声音。男人再次加快了速度，肉体拍打的声音在房间里回荡着，当男孩再一次攀上顶峰时，男人也释放了他体内。  
他被那股热浊烫的弓起身子，蜷起了脚趾。男人从他体内退出来，最后狠狠地搂住了他，好像一辈子也不会再放开。

次日……  
Peter从床上醒来时，头痛的简直要炸裂，关于昨天晚上的记忆一点一点的出现他的脑海里，然后，他决定找个地缝钻了。  
“他昨天晚上都干了什么可怕的事情！！！”  
叫老公，叫daddy，还主动求欢！！！  
激动过后，他又开始担心关于自己骗了Wade的事情——万一他还是生气了怎么办？  
于是，我们的佣兵先生大早上一起来，就看见自家老婆坐在床上，不见他还好，一见他眼眶还红了。  
Wade慌的一匹，以为是昨天晚上欺负过头了，急急忙忙把人搂进怀里。却听到Peter的小奶音：“Wade，你会不会不爱我了？”  
“怎么会？”Wade简直吓得一蹦三尺高，不明白自己做错了什么，才会让自家老婆有这种错觉。  
“可是我骗了你……”Peter简直要哭出来了。“而且我一点也不可爱。”  
“甜心，你听好了，我爱你，我爱死你了。”Wade狠狠的把人摁进怀里，一边感受温香软玉在怀的快感，一边又在思索是哪个傻叼觉得Peter不可爱？  
他的甜心明明可爱死了好吗？天下第一大可爱好吗？  
［The End］

彩蛋1：后来当Wade知道是Ned觉得自家甜心不可爱之后，我们可怜的小胖子就在医院躺了三天，当他向Peter告状时，后者表示：“管是不可能管的，这辈子都不可能管的，毕竟天大地大，我老公最大。”无计可施的Ned只能暗暗的咒骂把消息透露给Wade的人，然后，远在某个酒吧翘班的MJ打了个喷嚏。  
彩蛋2：自从特工局众人知道了自家老大的隐婚对象，原来就是那个雇佣兵之后。见到死侍就喊大嫂，而后者本人咋对这个称呼非常受用，其实如果喊他老大喊甜心大嫂的话，他会更开心一点。除此之外，自那以后，他们被叫去警察局喝茶，一般雇佣兵坐的是板凳，他坐的是真皮沙发。


End file.
